"Every Body Has a Brain" addresses the need to find new and entertaining ways to present basic neuroscience to children ages 4-6. The goals of this project are: (1) to develop a cross platform (Win/Mac) CD-ROM computer game and web-site that introduces children, ages 4-6 to the brain using music, motor, and story-based activities and games and (2) to evaluate the effectiveness of this program in increasing interest and knowledge of the brain. In Phase I, a prototype will be designed, developed and tested. The CD- ROM game will be marketed primarily as a consumer product for children ages 4-6, and secondarily as a supplemental program for preschool through first grade. The central components of the program are music, motor, and story-based computer games that motivate young children to learn about the brain and address neuroscience in a fun and informative way. Anticipated Results/Outcome: To increase interest in and knowledge about the brain among 4-6 year olds. This application is in response to NIMH Research Topic K "Educational Tools." Specifically addressed will be: "software and other interactive media used to convey fundamental concepts about the brain to children. "Every Body Has a Brain" will take the often abstract concepts of brain science and makes them fun and accessible to young children. Above all, it is designed to infuse children with a sense of awe for their own rapidly developing brains. Many software games encourage children to use their brains, but "Every Body Has a Brain" will teach children the science of their brains at the same time. It is important to teach young children about basic neuroscience for many reasons. By helping them understand how central this delicate organ is, we promote a positive attitude towards its proper care. Furthermore, introducing children to neuroscience when they are young encourages their natural curiosity and interest in science, increasing the likelihood that some will pursue a career in neuroscience and contribute to this fast growing body of knowledge. Despite the benefits of teaching basic neuroscience, it is conspicuously absent from preschool through grades 1 because it is often considered too abstract and specialized a science to be taught to young children. [unreadable] [unreadable]